As electronic apparatuses play an increasing role in the lives of their users, it has become increasingly desirable to allow for interaction between electronic apparatuses in a way that is intuitive and synergistic. For example, a user may desire to utilize two electronic apparatuses in a way that allows the user to perceive information in a private manner.